Mirrors
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Kiku's in isolation but Nihon is here to change it. THIS IS A SELF-SEST FAN-FICTION. KIKU X NIHON, JAPAN X DARK JAPAN! Despite the fact that Dark Japan Nihon isn't so dark in this story. -One-Shot- Rated M to be safe.


FireCacodemon: I don't Hetalia!

Kiku: Nice way to start the story FireCacodemon.

Nihon: Nice job FireCacodemon

FireCacodemon: THIS IS A YAOI ONE-SHOT! KIKU x NIHON (Japan x Dark Japan) THIS IS SELF-SEST!

Nihon: I'm not that dark!

FireCacodemon: Please read the story.

* * *

Mirrors

"I know you're there Nihon" Kiku said as he walked past a mirror. Kiku looked into the mirror and came face to face with himself in black uniform. A menacing look in his eyes which could send shivers down most nations' spine. Kiku was in isolation and he never had contact with anyone until he met Nihon.

"I'm always here for you Kiku" Nihon said in a seductive tone.

"You promise to behave I'll let you out" Kiku said with a serious expression on his face. Nihon was Kiku's only companion. Despite the fact that Nihon seemed to be a reflection of Kiku Nihon was always remain loyal to him. What's better than being loyal to yourself? Nihon was trapped behind the mirror and he knew that only Kiku could bring him out. If Kiku could trust him. The last time Kiku let Nihon out he caused some trouble and managed to get Kiku banned from having touch with the outside world.

"I promise on the land of the rising sun that I will behave today" Nihon said with a smile on his face. Kiku looked at Nihon before he signed. He always let Nihon out no matter what happened. He needed to have company he can't just sleep for the whole day...he wasn't eating much anymore either and his boss didn't seem to mind. Kiku held his hand out towards the mirror and a red glow came off his hand. Kiku glared at Nihon before Nihon smiled and held his hand out towards Kiku which had a white glow around his hand. Kiku offered his hand closer to the mirror and Nihon took his hand. The mirror was no longer there when Nihon was walking through.

"What shall we play today Kiku?" Nihon asked Kiku. Kiku looked away from Nihon.

"I want to talk...you can travel through mirrors correct?" Kiku asked Nihon.

"Correct?" Nihon answered Kiku with a question look on his face. Kiku wanted to talk first and after hearing this...there is something bothering him.

"Can you find other people to come here?" Kiku asked Nihon who looked at him surprised.

"Why? Aren't I enough?" Nihon asked Kiku.

"It's not that Nihon...if I met you through a mirror then can other nations meet you in a mirror?" Kiku asked Nihon. Nihon wasn't sure what Kiku was getting at but he was sure that he could meet other people just like him.

"What's bothering you?" Nihon asked Kiku. His katana was at his side waiting to be used. Kiku looked at Nihon and then at the katana.

"I was just wondering if you could go and meet other people...that's all" Kiku told Nihon. Nihon didn't really think about that. Kiku was the only person he really wanted contact with but now Kiku is asking him to meet other people.

"I guess...I could...why would I?" Nihon asked Kiku.

"Don't you get tired of me? I know I'm your reflection..." Kiku started.

"No Kiku...I am your reflection" Nihon interrupted Kiku rather fiercely. Kiku was use to having Nihon interrupt him and he wasn't scared at the fierce tone of voice used at him. Nihon looked at Kiku before he smiled.

"You just want to play with me...don't you?" Kiku asked Nihon. Nihon looked at Kiku and smiled.

"Your choice. Love" Nihon told Kiku as he lifted Kiku's chin slightly. Both Nihon and Kiku were the same height. Kiku looked at Nihon before he looked away from him.

"Nihon...I don't care what we play...as long as we play together" Kiku told Nihon. Nihon looked at Kiku questioningly before he smiled.

"There's something I want to ask you...my delicate flower" Nihon said before he walked towards Kiku and placed his lips on Kiku's lips. Kiku placed his hand on Nihon's face and have the passionate kiss with Nihon. Nihon knew that he needed to be careful when it comes to Kiku since he seemed to be a very fragile nation when it came down to this.

"Nihon...wait until my boss is asleep" Kiku whispered lightly into Nihon's ear. Nihon wasn't in the mood for waiting and he wanted to get his lover right now to confess his feelings he had for him. Kiku knew that Nihon loved him past the boundaries but he was still going to go with it.

"Why not now? You need to bloom don't you Kiku" Nihon said as he nuzzled into Kiku's neck. Kiku made a soft purr noise like a cat would when being petted. Nihon smiled as he ran his finger through Kiku's black hair. Nihon always enjoyed when he had Kiku in this state.

"I know I need to bloom...but my boss could come in at any moment..." Kiku started before Nihon placed his finger on Kiku's lips and smiled. They felt so soft under his touch and he was happily to be the only one who has touched Kiku's lips like this in years.

"Who cares about him? I'm after you" Nihon told Kiku. Kiku smiled slightly before he looked over at another room. His bedroom.

"You wanted to have me...you wanted to have fun" Kiku told Nihon with a smile on his face. Nihon knew that smile anywhere and nodded in agreement.

"Lead the way" Nihon told Kiku.

Hetalia Axis Powers – Mirrors

Kiku lay down on his bed with Nihon next to him. Nihon smiled before he moved on top of Kiku. Kiku looked up at Nihon waiting for him to do something. He didn't need to wait long. Nihon smiled and kissed down Kiku's neck. Kiku gasping as Nihon kissed and sucked on his neck. Nihon slowly started to undo to buttons on Kiku's clothes and ran his hands over Kiku's pale body. Kiku put his hand up to Nihon's hair and gently stroked it. Nihon stopped kissing Kiku's neck before he looked at what the work that he's done on Kiku. Kiku's top was open and the bare skin was there ready to be touched. Kiku smiled before he decided that Nihon just had some fun with him and now he wanted fun with Nihon now. Kiku smiled before Nihon knew what Kiku was after. Kiku soon pushed Nihon to the ground and both the Japanese men smiled at each other. Kiku soon went to kiss Nihon's neck receiving a gasp and Nihon felt his uniform being un-buttoned. Kiku was quick with his hands and managed to get his top off. Just like Kiku he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Neither Kiku nor Nihon needed to. Kiku couldn't leave the house and Nihon was normally found in a mirror. Nihon looked up at Kiku and noticed the hicky marks he left on Kiku's neck and smiled.

"I've left my mark on you again Kiku" Nihon told Kiku. The blush was clearly visible on Kiku's face but he didn't complain.

"Aww...I'll be wearing a scarf again...I know you hate wearing them too" Kiku told Nihon before he licks Nihon's face. Nihon groaned in pleasure as Kiku licked Nihon's face. It wasn't long before Kiku was running his hands down Nihon's pale body. Nihon gasped as Kiku's delicate fingers ran down his body. His fingers were cold but they weren't like ice which Nihon was happy about.

"I can get use to them if I'm allowed to do this to you" Nihon said as they swapped over again. Nihon was back on top and he immediately went down to Kiku's trousers and slowly pulled them down to revile the Japanese flag boxers. Nihon didn't wait long as he soon put his hand down Kiku's pants to receive a loud moan from Kiku. Kiku felt Nihon play with Mt Fuji. His fingers grasped Mt Fuji before he started to stroke Mt Fuji. Nihon knew that he was getting Kiku excited. He could feel the energy radiating off Kiku.

"Nihon..." Kiku started before Nihon shushed him. Kiku smiled since he knew this time Nihon was the one who was going to get him this time instead of him getting Nihon. Nihon smiled since he could read Kiku's thoughts and he noticed Kiku reaching for his trousers. Kiku smiled while taking deep breaths as he pulled down Nihon's trousers to revile his boxers. They were similar to Kiku's boxers but with red lines radiating from the middle red circle. Nihon's boxers were from the time Kiku was known as the Rising Sun. Kiku smiled at the boxers and Nihon blushed slightly.

"Isolation...could never be so fun huh Kiku?" Nihon asked Kiku. Kiku smiled before Nihon went to remove the boxers off Kiku. Kiku knew that Nihon wanted and went to remove Nihon's boxers at the same time. At the same time that Kiku had managed to pull down Nihon's boxers, Nihon had pulled down Kiku's boxers. They were both in the same position as each other. Nihon smiled before he ran his fingers over Kiku's Mt Fuji before he felt Kiku move his hand over his Mr Fuji. The sudden touch from Kiku grasping his Mt Fuji didn't occur to Nihon. Nihon let out a gasp for air as he felt Kiku's soft hands play with Mt Fuji.

It wasn't long before they were both making out completely. Nihon had penetrated Kiku and smiled at the nation underneath him. Kiku was panting like he hasn't done any exercise for ages and Nihon wasn't really human. Nihon was from a different world where the darks live. No matter what Kiku did Nihon never seemed to hate him or want to take control over him. When Nihon first introduced himself Kiku found a book giving a history on dark sides. Kiku found Nihon staring at him through a mirror after 5 years. Nihon noted that Kiku looked lonely and could do with a friend with him and so Kiku found Nihon. Both two wandering souls that were looking for something to pass the time. Kiku noticed that Nihon would attack anything that moved while with Kiku but he soon adjusted to Kiku's world and hasn't shown any signs of betraying Kiku.

"Why...do...you...like...me...so...much?" Kiku panted as questions flew into his head and Nihon looked down at him before he climaxed.

"You're...not...like...other...nations...I've...seen" Nihon told Kiku. Both Kiku and Nihon started panting after speaking to each other but it was only natural because they were both exhausted. Nihon smiled before Kiku wrapped both his arms around Nihon and kissed him on the lips. After that Nihon climaxed into Kiku. Kiku stopped the kiss and moaned in pleasure. There was something about Nihon that always made Kiku more interested in him and his ways. Despite the fact that they were both the same person they were both from different worlds.

It soon grew dark and both Nihon and Kiku were sound asleep in the bed before Kiku's boss came knocking on the door. Nihon was the one to awaken to the sound of knocking. Nihon looked at the sleeping nation in the bed before he climbed out the bed and looked around for his boxers and Kiku's trousers. It was handy being the opposite of Kiku because the clothes will fit him perfectly along with the top. He soon grabbed the top and dressed himself looking like Kiku. He wandered over towards the door and yawned.

"Can I help you?" Nihon asked Kiku's boss.

"Kiku Honda. I'm here to pick up the reports that you finished off." Kiku's boss told Nihon. Kiku's boss didn't realise that it was Nihon because he had no knowledge of Nihon's existence and thought that Nihon was Kiku.

"Hai...sorry that you came at this hour to pick them up. Please wait a moment I'll get the papers for you" Nihon said replicating Kiku's voice to Kiku's boss. Kiku's boss nodded and Nihon left him outside. He couldn't risk letting Kiku's boss see two of Kiku. He would know that something's up and he could get Kiku in trouble. He was not going to let Kiku get in trouble after having another successful night with Kiku. Nihon looked around Kiku's bedroom looking for the papers. He didn't really notice Kiku starting to wake up as well. Nihon looked at Kiku before he noticed the chocolate eyes open up to him.

"What's...wrong?" Kiku asked Nihon. Nihon put his finger over his lips telling Kiku that he needed to be quiet.

"You're boss is here...he wants the paper work you did" Nihon whispered to Kiku.

"It's on the table...Why is my boss here?" Kiku asked Nihon in a whispered voice.

"Because...I don't know" Nihon whispered to Kiku. Nihon managed to find the papers and walked over to the door where his boss was standing.

"Here is the paper work sir." Nihon said as he handed the paper work over.

"Thank you Kiku." Kiku's boss said before he walked off with Kiku's paper work. Nihon noticed that Kiku had fallen asleep and he thought he better go back to bed with his partner for the rest of the night.

Hetalia Axis Powers – Mirrors

Kiku awoke to see that Nihon was still asleep from last night. Kiku smiled before he noticed the mirror in his room. He felt a little sore from last night but when him and Nihon first had it on Kiku was really sore. His body was starting to get use to it and that was something that made Kiku smile. Nihon was still asleep in the bed before Kiku crawled out of bed and went to find his clothes but he noticed that Nihon was still wearing his clothes. Kiku looked at Nihon before he grabbed his boxers and put them back on. Nihon started to stir in his sleep and opened his chocolate eyes and looked at Kiku.

"I better change" Nihon said and Kiku smiled.

"Hai" Kiku said with a smile on his face and he let out a small laugh. Nihon smiled and stripped right in front of Kiku causing him to blush and have a slight nose bleed. Nihon noticed and smiled.

"I won't be long Kiku-kun" Nihon said and he handed his clothes back to Kiku and Kiku helped Nihon find his clothes. Once the clothes were found both Kiku and Nihon were back in their clothes. In their right colours. Nihon looked at the mirror before he sighed.

"I guess you have to return?" Kiku asked. Nihon nodded.

"It has been fun Kiku. I really enjoyed last night." Nihon told Kiku as he winked at him. Kiku smiled and walked over to the mirror with Nihon. Nihon looked at the mirror before he sighed. He didn't really wanted to leave Kiku but he had no choice. He needed to return back to the mirror world so that Kiku wouldn't be caught having contact with someone else. Kiku's boss didn't know about Nihon and he wasn't going to let him find out.

"Hai...I enjoyed last night too" Kiku told Nihon. Nihon's hand started to glow white and Kiku's hand started to glow red. Nihon walked back through the mirror back to his realm. He looked back at Kiku and both their hands stopped glowing once Nihon was back where he belongs. Kiku looked at Nihon through the mirror before Nihon walked off leaving Kiku behind. Kiku stood there for a couple of minutes before he walked off.

"Mirrors...My only source of contact." Kiku said with a smile on his face. Nihon would be there later so that could play again.

* * *

Kiku: I feel so violated...

Nihon: Despite the fact that you went with it?

Kiku: Hai...

FireCacodemon: I hope you enjoyed the story...please favourite and review...if wanted

Nihon: That was fun though

Kiku: ...

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!


End file.
